VWE: Vampire Wrestling Entertainment!
by Queen Daisy
Summary: WWE Taken Over By Bored Fanfictioners... Vampire's all over... Can the audience survive them? Can you read it without dying of laughter or of stupid ideas? We bring to you... Vampire Wrestling Entertainment!


**It's our 2 favourite TV shows, WWE, and The Vampire Diaries! This is basically just a parody, and things that we wish would happen. This is more just to make people laugh sort of story. This is a joking one, not a serious one. LOL, I think you get the message. We do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or The Vampire Diaries. We do however own Vampire Wrestling Entertainment! Okay, now on with the 4000 worded story! Woot Woot!**

"Welcome everybody to the three hour special from Mystic Falls, VA" Jerry 'The King' Lawler started up the show.

"We have a very Special guest with us on commentary today please welcome Ms. Jenna Sommers!" Being as formal as ever Michel Cole said.

"Oh hey! No prob I was around when WWE came to Mystic falls so I said why not?" Jenna said

The Bella twins walked down the ramp getting a lot of boo's on the way with two microphones in hand "We want our rematch with Barbie." One of then said into the mic.

"Yes we do and it better be right now." The other said tapping her foot impatiently.

The Anonymous General manger's all to familiar ring tone rang around the ring

"I have reserved a email from the raw's general manager." Michel Cole started.

"Hold it!" Jenna said standing up from her seat "No need I'll get it!" She said going onto the raw podium thing. "Okay where's the message, let me look." She searched the stupid laptop for the email checking thing and opened it. "You know I always wondered why the sounds come of when a message is received, you know? Like my laptop would never do such a thing..."

"Shouldn't you be dead?" One of the Bella's said getting annoyed.

"Yes but its called a TV show, if you don't know." Jenna said leaning onto the podium. "Oh wait! Some backstage people are telling me to get this over with so this thing reads, '_From: DeathDaisy and Queen Latifeh_' Wait, who are these? _'To: WWE Universe_' so not me? Huh... Okay, okay, I'll keep reading _'Bella Twins, you are not getting a rematch, but since you want a match its going to be a 3 on 2 handicap match between two stars, cue cheering, please welcome to the ring Vampire Katharine, Doppelganger Elena and Actress Nina Dobrev, have a taste of your own medicine ladies. PS: If your wondering who are we are two fanfictioners who had enough of the WWE Creative Team so we kidnapped them and the RAW General manager as well as Teddy Long Cullen P (AKA :P).'_ That's it, no one told me 'Lena would be here... Ugh, always last to know..."

Katherine smirked as she and Elena jumped onto the apron, climbing into the ring. Nina had dissappeared when no one noticed and slipped under the ring. The bell rang, starting the match was- well, who knows? It looked like straight haired Elena vs. Brie. They went at it for a long time, until they both were out of breath and tagged in their twins. Katherine came in and so did Nikki, going at it. As Kathrine got her 'Vampire' face out ready to drink Nikki dry, the all to Familiar Anonymous General Manager all to known and hated tone rung around the ring as Jenna went up to the podium to read it.

"Shush up guys before Kathrine eats you." That did the trick. "The thing says, _'No drinking blood Katherine, they are all on Vervain, just an alert. ~ DD & QL._' Okay, that's it back to the match!" As Jenna sat back down at commentary with the laptop in hand.

"Damn!" Katherine muttered, as Nikki got the upper hand and was choking Katherine. The referee pulled Nikki off, and as he did, Nina slipped in, pushing Katherine out. Brie yelled in protest but Elena shut her up by pulling her leg, causing her to fall from the apron and hit it face first. Nina smirked, hitting Nikki's own face buster on her, winning the match. "Here is your winner, the team of; Vampire Katherine, Doppelganger Elena, and Actress Nina Dobrev!" Jenna announced as the 3 lifted thier hands in victory.

Backstage, however, Christian was getting ready to do a peep show. Already in gorilla postion. He was up next, as Damon came up and started talking to him as peacefully as it seemed

Kelly and Caroline laughed in the Diva's Locker room. Caroline was giving. Kelly advice on some good fighting moves, while Kelly gave some good fashion tips to help her impress Matt.

"You know when you try to choke someone, their first reaction is put their hands on yours?" Caroline said.

"I know isn't that weird! Hey, the blue tube top with the skinny black jeans, gorgeous!" Kelly exclaimed.

"And the blue pumps! What about the K2 move that's strong!" Caroline said.

"What about that red flowy shirt and the denim shorts?" Kelly asked.

"That's for summer, you know. A day out maybe for founders picnic or something? You should come to the dance tonight if your not leaving." Caroline invited.

"Yes! I would come, but we are leaving. Ugh, I love it here. You are so right." Kelly said.

Strolling along, Katherine rolled her eyes. She walked past the blonde dits, and stood at the gorilla position. Teddy was still not kidnapped from the officials, he was in the ring with Elijah and Klaus, talking to them about being part of the WWE. They were signing some contracts, making it official. Katherine stumbled over her heel and bumped into the wall, causing Klaus' sharp ears to pick up the sound.

"Who's there?" He called, changing his eye colour to the vampire eyes everyone feared most about him.

"It's Katherine, **." Katherine said, running in her vampire speed up to Elijah and staking him.

"Elijah!" Klaus screamed, going to the aid of his brother. "Oh well, he's coming back in an hour or less." Placing him on the turnbuckle.

"Next one's for you." Katherine promised, as she ran out, to her locker room.

"And now, here is the one and only, Christian Cage!" Jenna announced as _if you close your eyes you'll see.._blasted around and Christian walked down the ramp. Christian walked into the ring, holding a microphone in his right hand. When his music cut, and everyone was paying attention, he started to speak.

"As all of you know, the vampires from The Vampire Diaries have joined us on the show. Now what I think is that I don't care about these vampires. I honestly don't understand what they even have to do with wrestling. But, I have to admit," Christian paused, looking straight into the camera. "Damon and I have something in common. So I want to speak with this vampire, right here, right now." Christian looked at the ramp, as Damon made his way down to the ring.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up. What exactly do WE have in common? Usually people would say humanity, but I'm a Vampire, so that doesn't really work. Plus if your saying the jacket, your's isn't leather." Damon said, jumping onto the apron. He got into the ring and stood face to face with Captain Charisma.

"First, I told them the wardrobe team that this jacket is wrong I mean, come on! And I think the two of us are both misunderstood. Taken for granted. And you know I'm right." Christian told the vampire. Damon shrugged, in a nodding way, agreeing with the blonde.

"Alright, I understand, I think that's why they made me share your locker room." Damon said, smiling now. "But what exactly is it that you want?"

"Yes, I think they forgot to room you, so they put you with me. And what I want is one more match. Me and you, vs. Our rivals. Your brother, Stefan, and Randy Orton. " The crowd went wild, and Damon shook his head, still smiling.

"You hear that bro?" Damon asked, turning to face the ramp. "We're offering you guys a opportunity. What do you say?" Damon asked, then Randy's music hit and the two men came out, walking slowly down the ramp while the crowd had mixed feelings of booing and cheering.

"We accept the challenge." Stefan said into the mic, before throwing the microphone to the side as he and Randy jumped onthe the apron, making their way into the ring.

"looks like we a have a main event here" Jenna said

"While the referee joins us and the match takes underway, please enjoy watching what the vamps, superstars and divas and what they're up to." King announced, as the screen turned black.

Just a second after, the cameras came back to life, showing Tyler drinking some water. He was out for a run, and was feeling a little dehydrated.

"Hiya." Maryse greeted him with a smile on her face, taking hold of his arm.

"Hey there Maryse. To what do I owe this pleasure to?" Tyler asked flirty, smiling at her.

Maryse giggled. "Well I don't know. I just felt like getting to know you. How do you like VWE?" Maryse asked, smiling flirty.

"Well I was enjoying it, but now it's 10 times better." Maryse giggled again. "So, wanna go out tonight?"

Maryse raised a brow, before laughing. "Sure thing." And they walked away.

"Welcome to backstage interviews with me, Bonnie. Ugh, it sounds so stupid ugh. So we have here Stefan Salvatore, how do you feel Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"I feel confident, I'm sure we would beat that brother of mine." Stefan answered.

"You know your up against Christian right? The 'Master of Disaster,' one of his nicknames." Bonnie asked.

"Yes, he has been losing against Randy every chance he got what changes now?" Stefan answered with a question.

"That he has Damon, and that he is 100% ready?" Bonnie said non-chantly

"You know Randy Orton knows what he is doing, he is the World Heavyweight Champion!"

"We already know dat!" Cam the annoying voice of Aberto Del Rio.

"Go away annoying Del Rio." Bonnie told him. He shrugged and moved away only to crash into Big Show. "Damn!" He said as he got a beating of a lifetime.

"Annnnywaaayyy, hope the best tag-team wins. Bye everyone! See ya soon!"

"Calm down, Kat." Nina told Katherine, trying to pull the stake out of her hand.

"Oh, I'll calm down, when I finish the job." Katherine smirked.

"Come on Katherine, isn't this a little too harsh?" Elena asked. Katherine's eyes flashed red, as she glared at Elena.

"You're just lucky I'm not sucking the life out of you right now. Don't make me change my mind."

Elena backed up, not wanting anything to do with this side of Katherine.

"Hello, and welcome to backstage interviews with me, Bonnie!" Bonnie said with fake enthusiasm. "So Randy Orton! So Randall-"

"Don't call me Randall." Randall interrupted.

"Ehh, it's your name, so live with it." She said as he gave her the viper's glare. "So how does it feel being against Christian, again?"

"As you said, again. That boy's gotta give up. The World Title is mine. He couldn't defend it against me 5 days after Extreme Rules, couldn't at Over The Limit, and couldn't at Capitol Punishment." Randy rumbled on

"Blah, blah, blah..." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "Then what does it feel going against Damon Salvatore? He is a vampire you know."

"A Vampire can't scare the viper, the Apex Predator."

"Jeesh a little grumpy, aren't we randz?" Bonnie said.

"No." He said.

"You know I deal with damon everyday, your 'grumpiness' is nothing."

"Who cares?" Randy said, getting frustrated.

"The fans, the WWE Universe, Mystic falls, students, teachers, people up this late watching this…"

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Randy snapped, picking up the belt and leaving.

"Oh well that was Randall Keith Orton, being grumpy. Bye for now! We'll be back."

Just as the interview ended, Klaus, Elijah, John Morrison, and Katherine came down the ring.

"Yes Elijah is still alive guys and gals." Jenna announced as she watched the four come down the ramp, getting mixed reviews as it all happened in slow as the five figures did the 'John Morrison's hair flip' in slow motion.

"Wait, they were four. Now they are… five?" Jenna asked, confused.

"Yes, smarty." Cole said as Jenna smacked him.

"Who are you?" Klaus demanded.

"Justin Bieber." The boy smiled, as half the teen female population in the audience fainted.

"and you dare interupt us?" it came surprisingly from john Morrison

"Katarina, take care of him." Elijah ordered.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait up! So I have to listen to you now?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, we all do." Morrison said already beating the kid/teen.

As the three guys gave him a beating Katharine sighed. "Can't you guys just do this?" As she walked between them got a grip on Justin's collar and threw him out from the roof as she clapped her hands. "See?" As she walked her way up the ramp. "On second thought," she grabbed a stake and staked Elijah, again. "Damn." She muttered. "Okay, NEXT one is for you." She promised Klaus before racing up the ramp.

"Does she always do that?" John Morrison asked Klaus.

"Yes." Klaus answered.

as the Anonymous General Manegers all to hated tone rung around the ring and Jenna opened the MSG "this thing says '_sorry we are NOT JB fans..enjoy the rest of the show!~DD&QL'_ well ok, back to bon-bon!"

"Welcome back to Backstage interviews, with your host, Bonnie! Wait that sounded stupid. Anyway-" She was cut off by a... white wall? _we know who that is_. Bonnie thought.

"Hi there Fella." Sheamus said, but he had weird dark stuff on his face.

"Yes Sheamus?" Bonnie retorted.

"Why did you make your candle blow up on me?"

"Because your too white. Buhh-Bye, whitey." Bonnie answered, walking away muttering something about Twilight pale Vamps.

"So again, take 2 everyone!" Bonnie said. "So we are interviewing Damon Salvatore now." The cheering from the ring was heard inside.

"Yes, the crowd loves me." Damon gloated.

"So any feelings, if you have any, of facing off the Viper, the Apex Predator, the World Heavyweight Championship, Randall?"

"You know me witch, I'm never afraid of some... Little Snake." Damon smirked.

"Well what about Stefan? Afraid?"

"No. What they are is a Little Snake, and a wild Bunny Killer. That's it. No more, maybe less." Damon said.

"What about teaming up with Captain Charisma?"

"He's a good human, with a mind might I add."

"What's this about sharing a locker?" Bonnie asked, trying (and failing) to keep a conversation.

"Well, looks like Vince forgot to make our people lockers, so we have to share. As you can see, Barbie is, well, with Barbie." He made a face. "And obviously Little Snake is with Bunny Killer. And I'm with Captain Charisma, as they said." Damon pointed towards a door that says 'Administration.' "Besides, this DeathDaisy and Queen Latifah gave everyone Vervain... Even the girl who puts on the sounds and songs and stuff. Can you belie- Ow, ow, ow, okay, I'm sorry witchy!"

"Better." Bonnie smirked. "See ya later people!" Bonnie walked away.

Matt is shown on the screen with most of the superstars, John Cena, John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, Mark Henry, a cleaned up Sheamus, Alberto del Rio, Miz, Alex Riley and a whole lot of people in some one's locker room.

"Ugh, why is this so hard?" Matt exclaimed.

"It's not hard, your only making it that way." Cena said.

"But no, she's a vampire. She is not the Caroline I know." Matt said.

"Man! When did you notice? I mean seriously, when you didn't know it, you were all happy, and now your paranoid!" Alex Riley said.

"When did you become the shrink?" Miz asked.

"Since I gave you a good beating." Alex retorted.

"Ooh, come on, you already know me I'm Albertoooo Del Riooo!" Alberto said.

"What the?" Matt said looking at him dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Rey said.

"Oh shut up, you little Chihuahua." Alberto spat.

"Ohh, make me!" Rey threatened.

"GUYS! Help here?" Matt said.

"I say do nothing. Accept her as she is." Someone said.

"Wait, who said that?" Matt asked the superstars. They all shrugged.

"Me!" The voice said, closer now.

"Who? Guys this is not funny."

Then the voice was behind him. "Matt, I love you" The voice said.

"Caroline." Matt muttered.

"Took your time." Caroline winked. "believe me Matt, I'm still me."

Bonnie is showed on the screen. "You know the drill, welcome back to interviews with Bonnie. It still sounds stupid! By the way, now we have Captain Charisma Christian! So how do you feel?" Bonnie asked.

"I can beat Randy Orton, I know I can. And this time, I'll make sure the referee sees it."

"Ahh, victim of circumstances again I see. Don't worry we have a special someone as the referee this time." Bonnie winked.

"Yes, I mean everyone saw that I was touching the ropes when the 3 pin was counted."

"Well let's hope you get a victory."

"Sorry, un-PG moment with Matt and Caroline and the cameras mysteriously crashed..." Jenna said, trying and failing, to stop laughing.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Booker T asked.

"When did you get here?" Jenna asked as he chuckled.

"Ever since Bonnie met Sheamus." He answered.

"Oh." Jenna said. "Well please welcome to the ring…"

"You think you know me"

"Wait, is that who I think it is? Tell me, that's who I think it is!" King said.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but that's Edge!" Jenna said.

"Exactly. He retired! He shouldn't be here!" Cole said

"Oh, don't worry Cole." Edge said into the microphone after he finished his entrance. "I'm only going to commentate. You know, the thing your supposed to do."

"Well, one thing I know is that this table is not fitting." Booker T said as the tech's brought in another chair.

"Yup." Jenna said popping the 'P'.

Edge made himself comfortable as he sat down, getting a head set on. Randy's music boomed as he and Stefan made their way to the ring. "And entering the ring, Stefaaan Salvatore, and his tag team partner, the World Heavyweight Champion! Randy Ortoooon!"

Once they were in the ring, the music changed to Christian's, and he and Damon walked out. "And entering the ring Daaamon Salvatore! And Captain Charisma, Christiaaan!"

"Where's the ref?" Christian asked, looking around the ring with the rest.

"Isn't he supposed to be here already?" Randy grumbled.

Then coming down of the ring, a person that made half the audence go to hysteria! "Please welcome to the ring, IAN SOMERHALDER!" Bonnie announced? "Told you no more victim of circumstances." Bonnie winked.

The match started with Christian and Stefan. Christian started with with his usual clap, Christian was doing good at first, putting Stefan down.

"So Edge, how does it feel watching your best friend fight his way to the WHC?" King asked.

"Well it's kinda hard not to jump up there and help him out." Edge said.

"That's what true friends are for." Jenna chanted.

Stefan was a lot faster, and quickly got up and threw Christian to the turnbuckle. He did a Go To Sleep and pushed him down.

"Oh can Christian get the upper hand? Or will he tag in Damon?" Jenna dramatically added.

"Why so dramatic?" Cole asked.

"Because they told me to be." Jenna shrugged.

Stefan went for the pin. "Can Stefan get the pin? 1...2.-" King said, but Christian kicked out, tagging in Damon. Damon bared his fangs and ran to Stefan, spearing him flat on the mat.

"SPEAR!" Edge said, filled with pride.

Damon let Stefan tag in Randy, so he could spear him also.

"Another spear!" Booker T said.

"Now Damon's going for the pin! 1! ...2! … 3! An our winners are the team of Damon Salvatore and Christian!" Booker T announced.

"And now Christian get's a chance to go again against the World Heavyweight Champion!" Edge announced.

"What?" The four commentators all asked in unison.

"Err, that's how stuff happens, right?" Edge asked.

As the anonymous general manager's tone rung around, Jenna opend the laptop, which she placed on the commentators table.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cole asked.

"Because your not smart enough." Jenna answered. "So the message says _'YUP, Edge is right. By the way, welcome back! ~ DeathDasiy and Queen Latifeh.'_ That's it."

"That was enlightening." Booker T added.

"Jenna, we have a surprise for you..." King said

"What?" Jenna answered automatically.

"Weelll..." Edge said.

"Well what?" Jenna said, clueless.

"Someone special." Booker said.

"Okay, are you all trying to say a word, just to annoy me?" Jenna asked.

"Yes." Cole said, earning another smack from Jenna. "Ow!"

"And you call yourself Mr. WrestleMania." Jenna huffed.

"Anyway," King said, steering away the conversation, as a chant came out of the audience. _'Tell us! Tell us!'_ the chanted loud again and again.

"Alright, alright, we're going to tell." Edge trailed off.

"You have no idea, do you?" Jenna suddenly asked as Edge shrunk in his seat.

"Okay we have someone special for you now." King said.

"Again?" Jenna muttered.

"Please welcome to the ring, the local history teacher, Alaric!" Justin Roberts, the ring announcer, announced.

And Jenna with a dumbfounded expression, which turned into shock, anger, and happiness?

"Listen, Jenna, I'm sorry, i almost got you killed, i was supposed to keep an eye on you, not make Klaus turn you into a vampire, im so lucky we had Bonnie to revrse the whol 'your a vampire thing' I'm so sorry Jenna" Alaric rumbled on and on into the microphone as he entered the ring.

Jenna removed her head piece, toke a mic and went up."Well the thing is, I forgave you a long time ago." Jenna said as she planted a kiss on a frozen Alaric's cheek.

"And on that bombshell, we end tonight's show!" King said "Tune in next week for another episode of VWE!"

**Thanks for reading. Let us know what you think! It takes a long time to write just even 1 chapter, so chapter 2 will take a while to update =P**


End file.
